The Past Doesn't Always Stay There
by dkz27
Summary: The past doesn't always stay in the past. And our mistakes often come back to bite us. What will happen when an old friend of Stephanie's comes to town to visit for a while? And will a mistake in her past make problems for Stephanie now?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction attempt so be gentle. **

**Disclaimer: None of the familiar characters are mine, they belong to Janet Evanovich.**

* * *

The Past Doesn't Always Stay There

My name is Marni. I'm about 5'2" with long brown hair and dark green eyes. Well, 5'5" with my kick-ass boots on, and they are usually on. I'm petite and curvy, but what I lack in height I more than make up for in personality. "I'm little but I'm loud", well that term fits me to a t. Currently I'm a mechanic specializing in motorcycles in a small town called Bakersfield not too far off the interstate to Las Vegas. It mostly in the middle of nowhere and folks usually stop off here by accident as they are passing thru headed to somewhere else. The mechanic I work for says I'm good for business, seeing as how I'm "easy on the eyes" I bring in more business for him. Which I suppose is true, since there aren't many other 20-something unattached and attractive women in this town, somehow that makes me eye-candy. And I'm a special case because men just don't know what to think about women who know more about cars than they do. I'd been in town for about a year now, and it's time to move on. I don't like to stay in one place very long; you never know when your past is likely to catch up with you. My boss wasn't too thrilled to hear I was leaving but, he figured he'd deal and he knew from the start I wouldn't stay long. People like me rarely stay long in places like Bakersfield. I had decided to go up to New Jersey to stay with an old college friend of mine, Stephanie Plum. I sure miss her. I haven't seen her in years, but we keep in touch pretty regular. She tells me her latest hair-brained scheme or crazy stalker story or blown-up car story, she has a very interesting life these days. Stephanie is a BEA (or bounty hunter) with wildly curly brown hair and a heart of gold. She likes to see the good in people and is one of the few people I actually trust, I always tell her where I'm moving to next and my latest drama. But, she needs someone to watch out for her better and I need somewhere new. So, I'm going to go visit and if I can find a job I'm thinking about sticking around for a while, maybe we'll get an apartment together. I was thinking about all of this while packing up the last of my stuff, I already shipped my shoe collection to Stephanie seeing as how I can't fit 15 pairs of shoes and 3 pairs of boots on my motorcycle with me, when my boss called me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: not mine. I wish.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hey Marni, I know you're headed out in the morning…" Fergus, the boss, called me on my cell.

"Yeah I am. Is there something you need? Something important?"

"Well…"

"Oh, just spit it out Ferg." I said impatiently, thinking he just wanted to try to talk me into staying longer.

"alright then, it's like this: I got a call in about an hour ago. These two guys are stranded on I-15, and their bikes are broke down. So, I went and picked them up-"

"Get to the point where you need me to do something!" I interrupted.

"Hold your horses I'm getting there! So, anyway. These guys are huge! And kinda intimidating, gotta be ex-military or something. And the thing is their bikes are fancy-like and I don't know nothing about 'em. What if I screwed their bikes up, they'd kill me! I'm tellin ya, these guys are scary as hell! I need you to do this one last repair, I'll even pay you $200 cash after you finish, consider it a going away present. What do you say? Huh?" Fergus finished his story sounding a tad desperate. I could picture him with his greasy light brown hair, clutching the phone tightly in his work roughened hand. Fergus was nice and unthreatening, short in stature with kind grey eyes. He helped me when I really needed it and took a chance on me. He really was a nice guy.

So, I thought I'd make him sweat it out a little longer, "I dunno Ferg, I am packing and I don't know if I want to do this tonight, I'm supposed to be headin out in the morning…"

"Oh come on Marni, I really need you to do this for me," he pleaded some more.

"Ok, I'll do it. But, you'll owe me $500 and you'll talk to your cousin at the Police department about ignoring any speeding I may or may not be doing on my way out of town tomorrow. Deal?" I was really hoping he'd say yes, because I felt a little bad leaving him high and dry, but I don't want him to know I wanted to help him. I mean he did give me a job sight-unseen, but men sometimes react the wrong way when they know you feel obligated to help them out and I didn't want to back down.

"Deal!" he said it so fast I almost missed it in the middle of my inner-musings.

"I'll be in to the shop in about 30." I promised, ready to hang up and finish packing real quick. When…

"Uh, is there any way you could be here in like 5 minutes? These guys are really impatient and it's a little unnerving." He said it really apologetically but that didn't change the underlying desperation I could sense in his words. Poor Fergus, these guys really had him rattled. I was more and more curious about these ex-military 'huge' guys. So, I just hung up the phone and threw the rest of my stuff in the bag. Let him sweat for a few minutes. I'll try to hurry for the poor guy, I mean I was mostly packed anyways.

I pulled up behind the shop in a record 3 minutes, because well let's face it...my insatiable curiosity was my biggest weakness. So, imagine my surprise when I casually walked into the shop calling out for Fergus and froze. I just froze. I couldn't believe it! Oh shit! This was possibly the worst moment for my past to come catching up with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: all familiar belongs to JE.**

* * *

Chapter 3

I stood there not breathing for a few seconds, then decided if all hell was gonna break loose anyway I may as well play it cool. So, I decided to brazen it out and walked forward and introduced myself to the two men standing there in the garage with Fergus. "Hello my name is Marni. I'm you're friendly neighborhood mechanic. What seems to be the problem with your bike?"

After a pause that lasted for years I'm sure, came the reply. Surprisingly the men were mostly calm after that moment of recognition; they played along with me and acted as though they didn't know me, as if we didn't have a "history". They described the problem and I went to work on the bike as if nothing was amiss. However, I knew that this "pretending" was too good to last, I should have known that he wouldn't let it go, even after all these years. While I was working on his bike I remembered that weekend 8 years ago…

_I was younger and more reckless. I didn't care about the consequences of my actions back then, nor did I follow any rules but my own. I got into some serious shit back then. But, this one particular weekend I was in Mexico and I met a rough group of guys. I don't know exactly what they were mixed up in, but it wasn't exactly legal and above-board, it involved drugs and guns and some seriously scary people. But, I met this one particular guy and fell instantly in lust. His name was Antonio and he was a gorgeous, dark-skinned Cuban man with emerald green eyes. And something about him just drew me in, he was so easy to be with and he laughed easily. We had a great day (and night) together. Then the following night we got drunk and I may have asked about him and his buddies "business" and one thing led to another and we ended up having a shouting match. I still don't know what happened exactly, I must have been more wasted than I realized, because everything from that night is a little hazy. His buddy, Marc, had a beautiful motorcycle, I mean a real beauty, it was black and chrome and just shined "yum", that thing was hot. And after our fight I got pissed and stormed off, but my exit was ruined when I remembered I didn't have a ride and couldn't leave. I was so furious that, without thinking or hesitating, I stole his buddy's bike. The guys with us were so shocked that they didn't move for a full five minutes, it's like they were waiting for me to come back but by then I was long gone. Turned out his buddy was the leader of a gang of up and coming drug runners. So, crossing this guy was a serious mistake because they had a ruthless reputation and to make it worse they were getting into business with another local gang, also not ones to be crossed. Once I sobered up and realized what I had done, I was already half-way to the border and no one had caught up to me. So, I simply made sure not to ever go back to Mexico. But, I kept the bike, as a reminder not to ever be so stupid again._

Coming back from my stroll down memory lane, I was mentally scrambling to plan an escape before the men waiting for me could make a move. Who knew I would cross paths with Marc again? That weekend was gonna come back and bite me in the ass. Who would have thought? And in Bakersfield of all places, nothing happens here!

The two men were just as intimidating as I remembered too, no wonder Fergus was so scared of screwing up. They were both tall, dark, and all muscle and even though I was scared shitless...they were still drool-worthy. Seeing the two of them standing beside Fergus was almost comical, they had such presence you almost forgot about him. They made him seem smaller and mousier in comparison. Especially the shorter, though clearly the leader of the two, Marc Garcia, he had this aura of danger and sex appeal that just drew your eyes to him. And the other man, I couldn't quite remember the other man's name, but I do remember he was Marc's most trusted man sort of his second-in-command. Even closer than Antonio (my downfall) who was pretty high up in the gang, if I remember correctly. This man, Marc's second, he was just as intimidating and had a similar aura of menace about him. Not quite as gorgeous but pretty damn close. He was just big, made me wonder if he was big everywhere, just all muscle. Unfortunately, I could not completely ignore the black looks both men were constantly giving me. It was incredibly unnerving. I don't know how I was getting out of this mess and making it to Trenton to meet up with Stephanie, crap she was going to be so worried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Belongs to JE**

* * *

Chapter 4

***Back in Trenton-Stephanie's POV***

It was another long day. I am Stephanie Plum, five feet seven inches of brown-haired, blue-eyed bad luck! First my elderly skip had outrun me, then when I outsmarted him and cornered him in a restaurant a few roads down he dumped a bowl of spaghetti over my head before I could cuff him. And to add insult to injury he stole my car then splashed muddy water all over me on the way out of the parking lot. So, I was left standing outside of the restaurant with no car, no purse or phone since they were in the car, and covered in muddy, wet pasta...yuck! And to make matters worse I was miles and miles away from my apartment and my parent's house, looks like I was going to have to walk. My own personal Batman/mentor/best friend Ranger was "in the wind" with Tank, so I wasn't getting rescued any time soon...unfortunately. Now would have been a great time for his overprotectiveness to kick in and benefit me in some small way damn it! Well, at least I have something to look forward to this week. My friend Marni was coming to stay for a while! I was so excited to see her again; we go way back but don't see each other often due to her inability to stay in one place for more than a couple months. We do keep in touch though, I have kept her up to date with my crazy life and she has told me of her adventures over the years. We never go for more than a week without some kind of contact whether by phone or email. It will be nice to see her again since I don't think I've seen her in person in over 5 years. But, I have a feeling she is planning to stick around for a good long time...seeing as how I just got a large shipment of shoes at my apartment yesterday, too bad they aren't my size. A foul smell interrupted my thoughts. I realized that I definitely need a shower before I start to mold. So, I started my long walk home. About 10 minutes later I saw a black SUV from the corner of my eye and did a double-take, yep it was really there! Hurrah for the Merry Men's ESP! The SUV pulled up beside me and the driver rolled down the window showing Lester was my rescuer. For maybe the first time I was so relieved to see him that I didn't question his lame "I was in the neighborhood" explanation. I told him about my horrible day and he drove me home. I could get used to this, hunky, muscular men around to pull me out of my scrapes...oh, wait I do have that. Ranger and his merry men quite often help me out and "save the day". I guess there are upsides to having horrible luck - yummy eye candy.

Feeling amazingly energized just from being clean again, I decided to call Marni to check that she got on the road and see when she expected to arrive. Hmm...maybe we could get an apartment together, a two-bedroom. A roommate could be fun, someone to go shopping with, and it would be better than living with Joe because we've been roomies before, back in college. I bet Ranger would love for me to get a more secure apartment, sure he couldn't break-in anymore but no one else could either. Ha, who am I kidding that man is like smoke he could probably get in anyway. Decision made, I would ask Marni about it now and see what she thinks. Huh, I wish all my decisions could be made so easily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Bakersfield-Marni's POV**

As I worked on the motorcycle, I noticed the two men were having a nearly silent discussion in the corner. I couldn't tell who was winning, but was fairly certain it wouldn't end well for me. If only I could find a way to sneak out the back before they noticed. Sadly, I was pretty sure that no amount of sneaking would work in this situation...they looked dangerous and lethal and it was directed at me. My phone rang interrupting my internal debate. Crap, it's Stephanie. What am I going to tell her?

"Hey Steph. What's up?" I answered as cheerfully as possible in an attempt to hide my panic. And hoping she didn't pick up on it, but she is unnervingly observant and almost always can tell if something is wrong by my voice.

"Marni! I was just checking to see when you were heading out and when you expected to get here," Stephanie said. Then she paused as though thinking about what to say. And I knew she picked up on the tension I was trying to disguise. Sure enough, "Ok, what's wrong you sound...uh...worried? Do you want to wait a few days or get a plane ticket instead? Or-"

"Breathe. I'm fine. I'll explain when I get there. Fergus had a last minute job for me to do. I still intend to head out in the morning. I have my cell on me and I'll update you on the way. But, I haven't driven up from out this way so I'm not sure how long it will take." I noticed the surprised and calculating looks on the men's faces and decided maybe this call was good timing. If they knew someone was expecting me within a certain time frame they couldn't make me disappear. "I think I could probably make it in about 3 days. But, I have to go now so I can finish up here. I'll call you tomorrow when I stop for night. Ok?"

"That sounds good. I can't wait to introduce you to my friends. I may even try to hook you up with one of the merry men! I just have to decide which one will be best for you. Hmm." Stephanie trailed off at the end, clearly lost in thought.

Despite the tension in the air, I couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Steph playing match-maker, "Steph, slow it down. I don't know if I want a man. I'm much more interested in meeting your man, or is it men? You know you have to choose between them eventually right? You can't have both, it just isn't fair to any of you. Plus, you deserve better than either of them if you ask me. But, anyway, I suppose I will just have to reserve judgment until I meet your guys."

With a smile in her voice Stephanie replied, "Alright, alright. See you when you get here. Bye."

"Bye Steph."

Just as I was finishing up with the bike, Fergus came back in with a receipt for the men saying, "Here you go Mr. Manoso, pleasure doing business with you sir. Marni is close to finishing up with your bike. We hope to get you on your way quickly." Interesting, I remembered his name as being Marc Garcia. Surprisingly the men left as soon as I finished the work on the bike with only a quick "thank-you." I expected them to comment or try and detain me, so I didn't know what to think about them simply leaving. Shrugging it off, I just will have to watch my back.

I hurried back to my place for a last good-bye. I called Stephanie back. "Hey girl. I know we just talked but I couldn't really explain earlier because there were people around."

"Hey. Its ok. Just tell me now," she said groggily as though I had just waked her up.

"How to explain..."

"Marni, just spit it out." Stephanie said impatiently.

"Alright, it's like this...do you remember that time I got into some trouble down in Mexico? I told you about that didn't I?"

"Yeah, I remember. Something about a guy and you stole some tough guy's bike? Isn't that the bike you still have?"

"Yep. Well, anyway, I haven't been back to Mexico since then. You know, hoping to avoid running into these guys. Well, the bike I was fixing today belonged to the guy I stole that bike from way back then. And he was the leader of this nasty gang down in Mexico. Seriously scary guy and not one to mess with, I mean if I wasn't completely wasted at the time I wouldn't have taken the bike myself. I am in some deep trouble here. They, there were two guys, recognized me. I know they did. But, after I fixed their bike they just left. And...get this-the name they gave Fergus and the name I remember were totally different. I'm not gonna tell you since I don't want to pull you into it too much. But, I am a little scared."

"Do you need me to call the police or anything? Maybe get my friendly merry men to escort you to Trenton?" Stephanie was starting to sound worried too. Probably because I never freak out like this, she is picking up my fear.

"NO! No. That might make it worse or make me more visible. I have a plan, or a vague plan-like idea at the very least. I am already packed, so I just figured since they heard me talking to you earlier when I said I was leaving in the morning. That they could be waiting in the morning for me. But, if I left tonight I can get the jump on them. Hopefully get far enough ahead that they can't track me. Unfortunately that means I will most likely be riding more than I'll be sleeping. But, that's the price for my former stupidity." I said with a sigh. Let's just hope it works out or I won't get my chance to settle down anywhere, I added silently to myself.

"Ok, well...at least call me every few hours to check in so I don't worry myself into an early grave. Oh, and be careful! Bye Marni," Steph said with a feeble joking tone, trying to lighten the mood for both our sakes. Gotta love her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Steph POV**

After getting off the phone with a scared Marni, I immediately called Lester. With both Ranger and Tank gone, Lester was my new go to man-in-black. I was worried and didn't know exactly how to help her, but was hoping Lester might have an idea or two. I called and outlined in sketchy detail what was going down, about my friend coming to visit and how she had scary gang-types after her. Leaving out the part about the stolen motorcycle in Mexico, thinking he didn't need to know the why, just what was going on now. I did tell him she was supposed to be coming in about 3 days but was going to drive thru as much as possible so it could be sooner. He told me he would handle it.

Thirty minutes and several rounds of pacing in my living room later, Lester called me back.

"Yo." I said curtly in the phone.

"Ok, Beautiful. I think the best we can do is take care of her when she gets to Trenton. Meeting up with her would make her more of a target. But, if she can just get here as quick as possible we can watch out for her. I think you and your friend should move into an apartment on 4 immediately, we have one 2 bedroom apartment that is empty right now. I think it would be best for your friend. With the added bonus of you being in the building all the time!" I could hear the smile in his voice as he said the last part.

"Ummm..." I said trying to stall so I could think a little. But, ultimately if it helped Marni I was definitely all for it. She needed my help and this sounded like our best option as long as she made it to Trenton. "Ok. I'm in. I'll let you know when she hits the city limits. You can send some guys over to start moving my stuff in the morning if you want."

"Awesome Beautiful! I wasn't sure you would go for it. But, I'll send Cal and Binkie over around 10 to get your stuff." I smirked a little at that, he knew me so well, both that I would not normally go for such a plan, and that by 'morning' I meant 10ish.

"Bye Lester." I actually got that out before he rudely hung up on me, the Merry Men may be eye-candy but they had terrible phone manners. You would think they could learn to say good-bye before hanging up the phone.

**Marni POV**

After getting off the phone with Steph, I quickly grabbed my bag and left. With as much stealth as I possess, which is more than one might expect, I snuck out a back window and hid in the bushes for about an hour trying to make sure no one was watching me before jumping on my bike and heading towards the interstate. As far as I could tell no one saw me or followed me. Let's just hope these guys aren't sneakier than me.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I am excited about the reaction to my story. I have to admit I was a little stuck, I have ideas for later in the story but not sure how to connect them. So, I decided to show Ranger's pov. It's a little OOC, but hey that's what fanfiction is all about. Making the characters do what you want. Oh, this will be a Babe ending eventually so here's your warning.**

**Disclaimer: Just borrowing JE's characters for fun. No money making happening here. (sadly)**

* * *

**Ranger POV**

I can't believe it has come to this. Brought down by a girl. I blame Santos, if he could just lay off charming the ladies... Well, we all knew the end was coming one day. One day I would become too recognizable to continue doing any missions for the government, at least the covert ones I was accustomed to. But, I didn't expect for someone from one of those missions to show up in my REAL life! This is unbelievable!

My alter-ego, Marc Garcia, helped me infiltrate and so put a stop to many a gang's extracurricular activities. But, he was supposed to have died several years ago, severing any ties to the activities in Mexico. The mission went perfectly and I and two of my gang 'died' in a 'tragic explosion' at the conclusion. No one should have been able to connect me, Carlos Manoso, to Marc Garcia. Until now I was convinced nothing would. Unfortunately, there was one unpredictable factor involved...a woman. She got involved with Lester, no sorry-with Antonio, and after a night of heavy drinking they got into a loud argument and she stormed off. Stealing a motorcycle in the process, actually it was _my_ motorcycle and ironically it gave me the perfect opportunity to show how 'ruthless' I was. We staged the whole thing without actually involving her, just set it up to look as though I couldn't even let this small thing go unpunished. The ruse worked wonders on the locals we were working with and we actually completed our mission months earlier by simply putting fear of Marc Garcia into hearts of all the people in the area. I never really thought of her again after that. It figures that my past would catch up with me, just maybe not in such an unexpected way; and maybe it just figures that it would somehow involve Stephanie.

Tank and I didn't know what to think when we saw the girl walk into the shop where we were waiting to get our bikes repaired. I could see the recognition and fear in her eyes as she froze just inside the shop, but then she did the unexpected and walked in like nothing was wrong. She even repaired the bike. Tank and I were quietly discussing what we should do about this problem when a cell phone rang. I don't know which one of us was more shocked to hear her say "Hey Steph! What's up?" Surely it was just a coincidence that she knew someone named Stephanie...it's a common enough name it couldn't possibly mean that it was my Babe. But, as I listened tensely to the rest of the conversation it seemed just a little too familiar, especially the part about choosing between her men. I glanced over at Tank and he just raised an eyebrow at me. Yeah, where Stephanie is concerned I shouldn't be surprised anymore.

Later that night I got a call from Santos informing me that Stephanie was worried about a friend she had coming into town and he arranged for them to stay on 4 indefinitely. This only served to confirm that my babe was the same Stephanie on the phone with the girl. It would help if we remembered her name, but it has been years and neither Tank nor I were all that close to her to begin with. The mechanic that picked us up, Fergus, called her something Mary or Marie. Well, with that new information we knew there was only one thing left to do. So, we waited and watched as the girl left the shop and headed to an apartment nearby. She was good I had to admit, and if we weren't just that much better she may have managed to throw us off the trail. She even hid out behind the building watching to see if anyone was looking for her. But, Tank and I are on a whole other level. We followed as discreetly as possible behind her for several hours. Then Tank pointed out that it would be better for us if she made it to Trenton at least a day or maybe even two ahead of us. We took the next exit, deciding to call it a night and rest up; after all we needed to finish up our business since we couldn't resolve this until we got back home.

I wonder if Stephanie knows that I've only been calling Trenton 'home' since she came into my life. She brought light and joy back to my life, and the lives of my men. Steph doesn't see the effect she has on all the people around her, my men adore her simply because she treats them like people instead of the muscled up thugs that most people see them as. She even defends them to the 'Burg she grew up in. That woman amazes me sometimes. For someone who grew up around so much negativity with people putting her down she still sees the good in people, even us. I only had a few months left in my government contract and I have decided to fight for our someday, no matter if her relationship to Joe is on or off. I have said some stupid things to Steph in the past, but it's time to try and fix it. I may not be the relationship type, it's true because my lifestyle is dangerous and I have made a lot of enemies over the years and having someone special in my life makes them a target too. But, who am I kidding she gets herself into enough scrapes on her own for the same thing to be true for her. And I am not sure I'll ever want another kid but Stephanie doesn't want kids either, at least not now. I think I've loved her since she first walked into that diner so boldly, she impressed me then with her determination and still makes me proud of her. I was startled out of my deep thoughts by Tank's voice answering his phone, "Yo." I've got to quit daydreaming, get my head on straight so we can finish up here and I can get back to my babe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Janet Evanovich. Except Marni I suppose.**

* * *

**Marni POV**

I made it. Finally! It took me long enough. I barely slept and drove too many hours, as long as I could manage to keep my eyes open, but I was constantly looking over my shoulder every time I had to stop. But, the end is in sight. All that's left is calling Stephanie to let her know I was in Trenton.

We had talked a few times during the trip, me checking in and her telling me her plans. Apparently she was more concerned for me than she let on, as she had made plans for us to stay in the secure building owned by her 'friend' Ranger. Why she persists in calling him a friend, as though that were all they were, I'll never understand. Even with never seeing them together and just listening to her describe him and their relationship, it was clear she loved him. I agreed with her plan, actually impressed she was comfortable with staying in an apartment in Ranger's building and that he was so willing to help me without even knowing me, that is until she told me he was out of town on business. Seems he has left orders for his men to help her out in his absence, either that or they simply are helping her out of genuine concern for her. Stephanie may not believe it, but I am certain that it was the second one. She genuinely cares for others and as a result those close to her want to help in any way she'll allow. I am curious to meet her Merry Men, from all she has told me they sound like an interesting bunch of men. Maybe they can help me to once again forget a pair of sparkling emerald eyes that have begun to haunt me once more, now that ancient history has come back to haunt me.

**Steph POV**

I was anxiously waiting for Marni to call. I had been trying to stay busy all day since I knew she had to be arriving sometime today. This morning I had gotten a call from Lester letting me know he had to go the Miami office to take care of a problem there. It was policy that if certain issues arise they needed to be handled by one of the core team, and with Tank and Ranger out of town that left either him or Bobby. He got the short stick and was leaving within the hour, so he wouldn't be at Rangeman to meet my friend. He assured me it wasn't a huge problem; it just had to be handled in a certain way and should only take a week or so to deal with. But, that I should contact Bobby and he would help me out with anything I need. I was a little worried that no one else would want to help me what with Ranger and Tank and now Lester all out of town. But, I should not have worried because as soon as I arrived at Rangeman, to pass the time doing searches, all of the men on the floor stopped by my cubicle to offer me their help if I needed it. Cal stopped by with the same offer and I finally had to ask, "Ok, I appreciate all the offers...but, I don't understand. Why do you all keep stopping by?"

He hesitated long enough that I wasn't sure he was going to answer me, and then he said, "We just want you to know we are here for you. You know, even when the boss isn't ordering it. We all care about you, for you."

I was speechless. That may have been the longest speech ever for a merry man. And I think he probably used up his vocabulary quota for the whole year with that one. Suddenly Cal was laughing and I looked up to see what was funny, he just looked at me and shook his head, "You are too much Steph," and walked away. So, some of that must have been out loud, ah well...I stand by it. I may have even teared up a little.

The guys were so great all day, but now I was anxiously pacing in my temporary apartment. Then the phone rang! I was so relieved that I didn't even check the id, "Marni! Finally, I was beginning to think you weren't gonna call today after all-"

"Who's Marni? What are you talking about Cupcake?" Oh, it was Joe. I guess I should have expected him to call eventually, but I had honestly not thought about him over the last few days.

"Marni is an old friend who is coming to visit. She's going to be staying with me for a while. I thought I told you last week. But, I'll call you later. I'm waiting on her to call me when she gets to town. Bye, Joe" and I hung up on him. I figured he could get over it.

A little while later I finally got the anticipated call from Marni and I gave her more specific directions to Rangeman. I figured she was about 20 or 30 minutes out. Now I was really excited about introducing her to everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Not mine. all characters belong to JE.**

* * *

**Vince POV**

A sleek black motorcycle stopped just outside the garage. We didn't know what to think. The bike was unfamiliar and the rider was clearly a woman…and what a woman! All the men near the monitors stopped what they were doing and watched the screens. As she got off the bike we couldn't help but notice the woman was petite but with curves in all the right places. She pulled out a phone and appeared to be texting someone. I was so caught up in watching this woman that I didn't even notice Stephanie go running by and go down in the elevator, until suddenly Stephanie was outside hugging the other woman. I kept watching as she used her key fob to open the garage doors to let this woman inside it was clear they knew each other, then I said, "Cal, Hector, Manny, to the garage now!" I knew they would go because they were nearest and could see what I was seeing, and you could never be too careful when it came to Stephanie.

**Steph POV**

I decided to go up the break room on 5 to visit with the guys on duty while I was waiting on Marni to make her way to Rangeman. I wasn't there for long when I got a text from Marni letting me know she was out front but needed help getting in the garage. I had been waiting long enough that I just ran out of the room and went to the elevator, without explaining anything to the guys I was talking to. I should maybe have realized that this would cause them some concern, but was too keyed up to notice. I hurried outside and hugged Marni then helped her into the garage. Only to look up and see we were surrounded by a sea of black, all sporting their patented 'blank faces'.

"Uh…guys? Did I miss something?" I couldn't for the life of me figure what had them so on edge. Behind me Marni took off her helmet and grinned.

"So, these are your Merry Men I've heard so much about? Impressive," Marni was nearly laughing as she said this, and I was blushing scarlet. I am fairly certain I told her they didn't know I called them that! I know I heard a cough and a chuckle or two from the guys too.

"Yeah, well…umm…I did plan to do this inside and with a little less intimidation. But, so much for that," I got sheepish looks from the guys this time. "Ok, guys this is my friend Marni. Marni, these are the guys. They can introduce themselves later seeing as how we'll be living here for a while."

"Hey guys. I hope I won't be too much of a burden on you. I don't know if Stephanie filled you all in on my situation but I really appreciate the help and protection you have offered me. I am aware that it is due to Stephanie," Marni half smiled in self-depreciation at that and continued, "but all the same, thank you!"

Hector was the first to step up and greet her, "Hola. I am Hector, a friend of Stephanie is a friend to me." I was surprised, because I know he doesn't speak much English, that he made such an effort for me. And Marni proved that we have much in common when she smiled hugely at him and shook his hand, appearing unaffected despite his scary look and the tear drop tattoos under his eye. We both know the tattoos are gang-related, signifying a kill, and he is the scariest merry man, even if he is the smallest height-wise, but Marni and I know 'good people' when we meet them. And Hector is 'good people'. He may not know it yet, but that went a long way to making him Marni's favorite of the Rangemen, and he just made a new friend for life.

After that all the guys had to step up and introduce themselves. So, it took a good half-hour to get out of the garage. I think this could be good for the both of us. Maybe I'll arrange for me, Marni, and the Merry Men to go out one night for pizza and beers…hmm, maybe dancing. The more I thought of the possibilities the more excited I got. Only to remember the reason we were hiding out at Rangeman in the first place. It deflated my excitement just a bit. I may need to do some digging into this Marc character and see what can be done about him. I just wish Ranger were here, I bet he would know what to do.

**Marni POV**

I've been impressed with Rangeman since I arrived. I was waiting outside the building thinking it looked just like all the other buildings around it and wasn't all that impressed. I don't know what I was expecting, but from all Steph's talk I expected more somehow. But, from the intimidating crowd of men in black we met in the garage I knew there was more to this company than meets the eye. I was most impressed with Hector though. I knew from Stephanie's stories that she liked Hector but since he didn't speak Spanish, she thought he was indifferent to her. And he still scared her sometimes. But, once he stepped up and introduced himself just to put her at ease I knew. I knew she couldn't be more wrong. She did something to make this hard, tough, former gang member love her. Maybe not in a romantic way, but in the 'jump in front of a bullet' or 'kill for you' kind of way and that is infinitely more lasting and important for me. Those are the kind of friends Stephanie needs behind her.

Steph gave me a tour of the building after we finally made it out of the garage. It was nice inside. Everything was done in neutral tones, which I suppose would appeal to former military men, but it was also classy and luxurious in an understated way. I saw the gym and gun-range, the communications room with monitors, the offices and cubicles, even the break room. Then we made our way to the 4th floor apartment that would be ours while Stephanie explained that the 6th floor was where the infamous Ella lived with her husband Luis, I couldn't wait to meet Ella, and the 7th floor was Ranger's apartment. She apologized for not taking me up there, but felt it wasn't her place to show me his personal space. I convinced her I didn't care, and was glad to respect his space; she should know me better than that.

The apartment was extremely nice, sparsely decorated with dark woods and a black leather couch, but still with the luxurious feel. I think we could be comfortable here at least temporarily, but it's a little too drab and monotone for permanent. The living room was a roomy and open space with a comfy leather couch and a big flat-screen tv on the wall. The kitchen was to the right and the bedrooms were down a hall off to the left. All in all it was an above average apartment.

I was just finishing up checking out our new space when I could tell Steph was plotting, but I couldn't tell if it involved matchmaking or something else. Then she got serious all of a sudden and I realized the time had come. We were going to have to talk about the guys after me. I told her about it already, just not names and details. So, it was confession time. Then we could figure out what to do together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to Janet Evanovich. **

* * *

Chapter 10

**Marni**

I got up early to head to the gym for a morning jog. I do that whenever I want to clear my head. Usually I try to find other more fun ways to stay in shape like dance or kick-boxing, even yoga, that I fully intend to talk Stephanie into doing with me. I may even try to get a job at a gym. But, this morning I need some space to think. We stayed up late last night going over all my actions that weekend, trying to determine if there was anything beyond the stolen bike that could make me a target for these guys. And the only thing I know about them was their shady business, which wasn't exactly a secret, and their names. But, the more I told her about our 'reunion' at the shop the more we were convinced it had something to do with the name thing. I remembered the name Fergus used talking to the leader was not the one I knew him by. Stephanie was sure there was something there and she wanted to do some searching on Ranger's fancy computer, but I was a little scared for her to dig up the past. So, we decided to talk to Bobby because apparently he is the man in charge with the rest of the core team out of town. That and Steph was sure he would back her up on the searching more idea.

I was startled out of my internal debate by the noise in the gym. I had thought I was early, but it seemed like every piece of equipment was in use and some were even sparring on the mats in the middle of the room. Of course, every single one of them paused what they were doing and stared at me when I walked in. You would think they'd never seen a woman in there before. Then I smirked, well they were used to dealing with Stephanie and she probably had never set foot in here on purpose. So, I just waved and went to the track that circled the room, it was a little like a balcony for running or in my case jogging, and started my workout. Then everyone went back to their own workouts, and I realized a new perk to exercising when they all do…serious eye candy. All the muscles, rippling and bunching, a little sweaty…I think I have been drooling. Good thing no one was up here with me! The amount of gorgeous men in this room alone, yum! I need to get my hormones under control, but I bet I could use this new found knowledge to convince Stephanie to exercise with me. She may not want any of these men, but a woman would have to be dead to not enjoy the view.

I got out of the shower, feeling good about my morning workout and ready to talk to Bobby. I told Stephanie I agreed with her that she may need to do some research, but I wanted to talk to Bobby first. She was still not awake yet, still dragging over her coffee. I think we were going to have to make a donut run before she would be any use to me. I was about to offer to go the store, when someone knocked on the door. I was so startled that I didn't react right away. Stephanie started laughing at me, "Your face! You should see your face." I wasn't sure how I felt about her laughing at my expense but decided to let it go to answer the door. Much to my surprise Bobby was standing there holding what looked like a pastry bag, I guess he had enough experience dealing with Steph to know he'd be better received with gifts.

Behind me Steph was talking, "Come on in Bobby. I'm sorry Marni, I forgot to tell you. I called him while you were in the shower and asked him to come up here so we could be more comfortable talking about everything." She looked at me sheepishly as she explained.

"Don't worry about it Steph, I was just surprised anyone would come visit now. But this will be better for our talk. Hello again Bobby. I see you come bearing gifts. Did you get enough for me too? Or are those just for Stephanie?" I said grinning at him.

Bobby winked at me and assured me, "I know how to treat the ladies, there is enough for both of you."

Stephanie just raised her eyebrows, she still can't manage to do just one, and muttered, "more like a healthy sense of self-preservation." And we both laughed.

We settled on the couch in the living room and I told Bobby how two large men came into the auto shop I was working at before I came here and how I knew them from 8 or so years ago. Then as vaguely as possible I explained about the time I was in Mexico and stole one of their bikes. He patiently listened and then told me point blank that I was holding out on him and he needed to know every detail if he was going to help me. He warned that he intended to keep everything I told him confidential but he may have to tell someone if he was to help us. I did feel more reassured, and decided to just be straight with him. So, I started over and asked them both to not interrupt. I told them all the details. And finished up with the name I remembered Fergus using at the shop, "Mr. Manoso."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: None is mine. All belongs to JE.**

* * *

**Marni POV**

Stephanie started laughing and Bobby looked dumbstruck. I am not sure what exactly it was about my story that had them so, so…shocked. But, I was starting to get annoyed. "Uh, guys? This is the part where you offer advice or something…" I trailed off at the end hoping they would straighten up and say _something_.

Steph was still choked up a little, when she could finally talk she apologized, "I'm sorry, it's just unbelievable! You never told me the name…and it's just…I mean…wow."

"What Stephanie is so incoherently trying to say is that we are amazed at your story. I can reassure you on the fact that these guys are not going to hurt you, and you are safe here. But, I need to make some calls before I can explain how I know this. Ok? I'll come back as soon as I can." Then after that oddly cryptic statement, Bobby left the apartment.

Stephanie sobered up a little and got a strange look in her eyes as she looked at me again. "I guess I need to wait for Bobby too then. I'm sorry to hold out on you. But, we will explain I promise. No matter what he comes back and says. I'll be right back." Then she disappeared into her bedroom. And I was left alone in the living room trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Their reaction did not make any sense. It didn't. This waiting for them to come back was going to kill me.

**Steph POV**

I was still reeling from this new information Marni just gave us. I can't believe that I never asked her the guy's name before now. I had to talk to Ranger about this. Manoso is a common Hispanic name, but it's a little too coincidental if you ask me. I didn't explain my suspicions to Marni, I just wanted to be sure before I said anything. Also, with the way Bobby rushed out the door I was pretty sure he was thinking along the same lines as I was. Well, I knew the best option was to call Ranger and ask. He may not say much, but he has never lied to me. But after calling him 5 times and getting no answer I got mad and left him a message, "Ranger answer your phone, damn it! This is important. I need to talk to you. NOW! Call me back." I waited for about 20 minutes, but I am not known for my patience and there is a reason for this. So, I got on my Rangeman laptop and decided to run a search on Marc Garcia. I was getting answers one way or the other and if Ranger wasn't going to give them to me, then I would find out on my own. Unfortunately it was going to be a while before I got any results. Hmm…maybe I'll go see if Marni has any ideas of what we could do to pass the time.

Heading into the living room I saw Marni fuming on the couch, staring blankly at the tv. I guess she was more upset with me than I anticipated. Crap. I walked over to her and said, "Before you rip into me, let me just say…I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I ran off earlier. It's just that I have a suspicion about these guys' identities and I wanted to be sure before I told you what I was thinking. I didn't mean to leave you completely out of the loop. It could be much more complicated than we thought and I wanted confirmation beforehand. Do you understand? Forgive me?"

Marni just stared at me for a minute, probably wanted me to squirm. Then she decided to let me off the hook, sort of. "Ok. You are forgiven on two conditions. One, you let me know as soon as you are sure. Two, you go to the gym with me every morning and exercise with me. I will take it easy on you, I just want you to come with."

"Ugh, just had to make exercising a part of the deal didn't you. Ok. I'll do it. Now, I have some time to kill waiting on my search to finish up. Any ideas?"

Slowly an evil grin spread across her face. I was in for it now. "No time like the present to get started on that gym time," Marni said it with such relish. I knew she was going to enjoy torturing me with exercise.

**Marni POV**

I decided to go easy on Stephanie while we were in the gym. I know she thought I wasn't because she knew I was mad at her, but I really want her to work out for her. And tormenting her was not the way to convince her that exercise can be fun. So, I showed her several ways to have fun while exercising including dancing and I really think I may have sold her on it. All in all it was a good day's work. Stephanie was a little distracted but it was still a good effort and I was proud of her. Getting her to exercise and get in better shape was step one in my plan for Stephanie to take control of her life. I knew she hated being forced into doing things she didn't want to do, but if it was her decision there was no stopping her. So, my goal was to give her a little shove in the right direction and get her to make some decisions in her life. Sometimes it takes a friend to talk things out with for you to come to any kind of decision. We were going to start small and work up to the bigger ones.

After my shower I was still riding the endorphins from our work out when I walked into the living room looking for Stephanie. She was so deeply involved in reading from a thick stack of papers when I walked in that she didn't even notice I was there. I waited to see if she'd notice me, and saw how competent she looked, so in her element, with a highlighter in hand intently studying the papers. She looked up, startled, when I asked her what she was reading.

"These are the results from my search on Marc Garcia. According to this, he died a few months after the whole bike stealing thing. There are a few articles about him. He, along with two of his closest men, died in an explosion. And apparently most of his gang and the other local gang they had gone into business with were jailed soon after. Seems most of their 'product' went up in smoke along with the boss, and they got caught trying to make up for the loss." Stephanie was explaining when suddenly Bobby barged into the apartment.

"Uh, hey there Bobby. Don't you know how to knock?" I was a little shocked that he would just walk in and the words were out before I got a good look at his face. But, one look at his expression discouraged any more teasing. He looked a little fierce. "Ok, ok. Never mind. Knocking is overrated anyway."  
"Bobby what is wrong?" Stephanie asked as soon as she looked at him.

"I just got off the phone and I need to talk to the both of you. This is way bigger than we originally thought." Bobby's tone was no-nonsense and super intimidating so I quickly sat down beside Steph on the couch and waited for him to continue. "I just got a call from our military contact letting me know he needed Ranger to come in for a briefing, and it seems one of his former covers has been compromised. So, then I called Ranger to let him know and see what our next move should be. He said he wanted me to let you both in on the details, well some of them anyway." Then Bobby proceeds to take a file I hadn't noticed in his hands and put it on the coffee table in front of us. Steph opens it and gasps.

We look at the file together and I notice first the pictures of Marc, Antonio, and the other guy all standing together. Then I start reading the page next to it, about half of the lines are blacked out but I gather from what I can read that these are aliases for 3 covert operatives for our government: Carlos Manoso, Lester Santos, and Pierre Thomas. It seems their mission was successful. Then I notice Stephanie's horrified expression. I was about to ask her what was wrong when she spoke up in a shaky voice, "I was right! Oh no, this is all my fault. I did a search on Marc Garcia just few hours ago. I tried to call Ranger first to ask him about it, but he never answered me. And so I figured I could check for myself. I thought it was too much of a coincidence, but wanted confirmation. I didn't think…" at this point she started to cry.

"Aw, Steph don't cry. I'm sure we can work this out. We'll talk to Ranger, he can figure something out. I just know it," I said. I was trying to make her feel better but to be honest I was a little overwhelmed with the situation. "So, just to clarify: your Ranger is Carlos Manoso aka Marc Garcia? Am I following that right?"

Steph smiled through her tears at this point, "Yes, but he isn't _my_ Ranger."

"Marni is right, don't worry too much. We'll work this out." Bobby was earning points in my book, trying to ease Stephanie's guilt in this.

* * *

AN: I can't remember if Tank's last name was ever mentioned in the books, so I made one up. You know, artistic license and all.


End file.
